<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Makoto's Problem by KawaiiNekoFujoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517720">Makoto's Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNekoFujoshi/pseuds/KawaiiNekoFujoshi'>KawaiiNekoFujoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, Smut, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNekoFujoshi/pseuds/KawaiiNekoFujoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko has a question.<br/>Makoto has a problem.<br/>And Sayaka has a solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Makoto's Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I worked REALLY hard on this! I hope you like it x3 I REALLY love yaoi so I hope you like this. I'm SUCH a fujoshi and I think yaoi is SO hot and sexy I love gay boys (but I AM homophobic!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, Kyoko approached Makoto. She asked "Makoto, remember when you said that place was locked up tighter than Togami's butt? I wondered…" She blushed, thinking the answer was yaoi (kyoko is a fujoshi so she was really hoping it was yaoi) "How did you know that?"<br/>Makoto looked at her. "Oh, uh! It's a funny story actually."<br/>[FLASHBACK]<br/>It all happened during the killing game, before Sayaka's death.<br/>Sayaka asked, "What have you been up to?"<br/>Makoto laughed "Haha, well I've been playing a lot of Animal Crossing: New Horizons."<br/>"OH EM GEE ME TOO!! When all this is over, you should let me on to your island!" But then she noticed a change in Makoto's face "Huh? What's wrong, Makoto?"<br/>Makoto sighed, "Well… it's just that I have Raymond."<br/>Sayaka gasped "You do?! But why are you sad isnt that a good thing?"<br/>"YES! In the worst way!"<br/>Sayaka looked at him with a funny expression, "how?"<br/>Makoto took a deep breath… and let it all out.<br/>"Holy fucking shit. I want to bang the animal crossing cat so goddamn bad. I can't stand it anymore. Every time I go to his house I get a massive erection. I've seen literally every rule 34 post there is of him online. My dreams are nothing but constant fucking sex with Raymond. I'm sick of waking up every morning with six nuts in my boxers and knowing that those are nuts that should've been busted inside of Raymond's tight kitty ass. I want him to have my mutant human/cat babies.</p>
<p>Fuck, my fucking mom caught me with the neighbors cat. I'd dressed him in my sister's maid dress and went to fucking town. She hasn't said a word to me in 10 hours and I'm worried she's gonna take away my Switch. I might not ever get to see Raymond again."<br/>Sayaka blinked, and then had a great idea! You see, Sayaka is a fujoshi and would think it would be REALLY cute and hot if there was a yaoi couple while there were trapped at the school in a killing game. And Makoto could tell her all about it! Oh, she wondered who the seme and uke would be…….<br/>So she said with a smirk "You know… Togami kinda looks like Raymond."<br/>And that's how it started. After he swapped rooms with Sayaka, Makoto knocked on Togami's door.<br/>The blonde rich boy opened the door. When he saw Makoto he said "What do you want?"<br/>Makoto asked "May I come in?"<br/>Togami took a moment to think about it. After a bit, he smirked and said "Sure."<br/>Once Togami closed the door, Makoto said "I'd like to have sex with you and call you Raymond."<br/>Togami had no idea what that meant.<br/>Still, he said "Oh okay sounds like fun."<br/>Makoto then looked at Togami with a dark expression and then pulled him down into an aggressive kiss. Togami was shocked!<br/>Then Makoto said "Alright Raymond… Where's your outfit?"<br/>Togami was utterly confused. What did Makoto mean?!<br/>Then suddenly, Makoto had a maid dress and cat ears and demanded that Togami put them on so he did and asked "So, tell me Naegi-"<br/>Makoto pouted and cried "You need to talk like him too!"<br/>Togami sighed "Beedooboopbeebop crisp"<br/>Makoto giggled, "That's better!"<br/>Then, Makoto took off his pants and revealed his huge daddy rod. He said, "Are you ready for my cock, Raymond?"<br/>Togami said "yubeeboop crisp"<br/>Makoto demanded "Suck"<br/>Togami took the hardness into his mouth and sucked. When he was done, he said "beebodeboop crisp."<br/>Makoto then said "Let's get to the best part then…"<br/>And then, a few moments later after all the sexy hot foreplay (yes that DOES mean makoto put his fingers in togami's boyhole…)<br/>Makoto thrusted in and out of Togami's fresh, ripe bussy. His virgin entrance felt so nice against Makoto's member.<br/>Togami moaned as he stroked his cock "yeebodeboocoobadoop crisp!" And then his erect length exploded cum all over himself!<br/>Soon after, Makoto shouted in pleasure as he gave one final thrust, "You feel so nice on my cock Raymond!"<br/>Then his gigantic schlong spilled its ultimate hope inside of Togami's yaoi hole.<br/>It's too bad that Sayaka was found dead the next day… She never got to hear about the yaoi she so desperately wanted to see. At least she got killed by a sexy yaoi boy (LEON IS SUCH AN UKE &gt;.&lt;)<br/>[Flashback over]<br/>Makoto smiled "And yeah! That's how I know!"<br/>"I see…" kyoko said as she covered her nosebleed. If only she knew that the yaoi was going on, maybe she could have seen it….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed please leave nice commandments and kudos!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>